User talk:RuiKanon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the K-on Death Rampage page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 12:39, May 17, 2012 Lol, hey Rui! XD Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetalia! 12:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you can ask me something here if you want XD Hell, yes. I am awesome and you know it. 13:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Please do not leave links to explicitly sexual material on someone's talk page. ClericofMadness 08:30, May 19, 2012 (UTC) (Note: Your two previous Article Listings penalties were left unpunish, so now you have three days of block.) MooseJuice 17:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, hey dude, just wanted to randomly leave a message or something XD See ya on Monday at school! XD "Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me..." ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 13:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) DUDE I FREAKING HAVE TO GO TO CAMP AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT! Why the heck are you still telling me not to go? I'll just talk to yuo at school. "Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me..." ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 06:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Why do you have roshia? I AM ROSHIA. DA, MR GILBERT? OR I WILL RETURN YOUR GILBIRD INTO THE CRANE. Chocolat4evs (talk) 11:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, look what I found! http://sailorinferno12908.deviantart.com/journal/HETALIA-THEORY-317820678 I thought it's interesting and thought maybe you'd like to see it~ "OH MY HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE HECK YEAH ALL RIGHT I FINALLY GOT IT WOO" ~Me when I got my CD of Hetalia (talk) 12:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC)